narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-190.207.92.77-20161023014459/@comment-29612040-20161023180837
Mamoswine130 escribió: mu no utilizo sus habilidades sensoriales, todos podian ver aun con la niebla de mei. Si tú lo dices :v tratas de decir que el dragon de agua es como la prision de agua? Mei a mostrado poder usarlo como tal ( http://m.imgur.com/LJgVFop ) :v cuando tsunade ataco a madara, se ve claramente que los demas kages despues de eso van a ayudar a tsunade mientras que tsunade tarda algun tiempo resquebrajando el susano con su puño (madara incluso analizaba la fuerza de tsunade en ese lapso de tiempo), despues se puede apreciar a mei corriendo con una no muy alta velocidad mientras que si lo comparamos con tsunade ella llego en menor tiempo con un salto hasta madara (madara salto para alejarse y lanzar un katon no por el golpe de tsunade), mei tardo mucho mas tiempo. por lo que aun no tiene un feat destacable en esa area. 1-¿Que? No, en él manga esto sucede Off-Panel e incluso sería peor considerando que entonces Mei fue lo suficientemente veloz como para posicionarse detrás de Madara en lo que Tsunade atinaba un golpe sobre el Susanoo de Madara. 2-No, claramente se puede ver que Tsunade solo le da un golpe al Susanoo y este sale despedido, si te das cuenta, puedes ver que en el panel inferior derecho puedes ver que el puño de Tsunade está frente a Madara y justo en el panel siguiente su puño ya no se encuentra en dicha zona ( http://m.imgur.com/KkKGNI0 ). 3-Lol, ¿y qué con eso?, ¿entonces significa que Sasuki-Kun no estaba corriendo a altas velocidades acá: http://m.imgur.com/G7h3xZT porque entre todo ese lapso de tiempo Guy estuvo explicando aspectos del Chidori? 4-Mei se acerca Off-Panel :v 5-No, claramente fue arrojado lejos ( http://m.imgur.com/KkKGNI0 ). con que va a traparla cuando caiga? como ya mencione mei no tiene un ataque a larga distancia que ponga en problemas a tsunade, tambien mencione que es un salto para alejarse (se supone que va a alejarse de la tecnica enemiga) de mei por lo que esta tampoco podria acercarse a ella con rapidez. Bueno, si Tsunade salta, en algún momento debe caer, así que la distancia no es el factor importante de darse dicho caso debido a que cuanto más caiga Tsunade, mas cerca estará del alcance de Mei, cosa que no es muy conveniente para ella considerando que Mei puede colocar lava justo donde vaya a caer Tsunade como lo hizo con Edo Madara cuando éste estaba a centímetros de caer al suelo siendo impulsando por el golpe del Cuarto Raikage ( http://m.imgur.com/6eMwPc2 ) los suiton de mei son bastante mas grandes que un suiton comun, pero el pilar de agua solo seria efectivo contra un ataque (es defensivo) y si lo combina con el dragon de agua solo haria que tsunade se alejara. No realmente, si nos vamos a la descripción de Jutsu, te das cuenta de que el Pilar de Agua es un Geyser que emerge del suelo a altas velocidades, básicamente es poco factible de detectar y de Tsunade recibir uno saldría despedida por los aires, lo cual le deja una obvia apertura a Mei. Suiton Suijinchuu From underground a violent solid pillar of water explodes forth. In an instant hell fire is erase. Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi activated this jutsu to perfectly block Madara's Katon Jutsu tampoco mencione que tsunade va a invocar a katsuyu al principio para que caiga en el jutsu de Mei, lo que trate de decir es que al tsunade alejarse invocaria a katsuyu para que ataque a distancia ya que tsunade no cuenta con ataques a distancia, ademas no se que tan efectivo seria que los jutsus de mei afectaran a katsuyu tomando en cuenta que al recibir un gran daño ella desaparece, ademas de que solo una minima parte de katsuyu es invocada por lo que tsunade puede invocarla una ves mas. 1-¿No estábamos siguiendo los comentarios anteriores? Pues ok :v 2-Y cuando Tsunade crea estar segura... Bam Geyser \ :v / 3-Tsunade solo puede invocar un 5% de Katsuyu ( http://m.imgur.com/hEBKfiW ) el acido de katsuyu demostro mas velocidad que Mei y de por si tiene un amplio rango por lo que a mei no se le haria nada sencillo evadirlo o defenderse. 1-¿Cómo que...? :v 2-Siempre lo e dicho, nada que un dragón de agua no pueda hacer \ :v / el dragon de agua como ya dije no va a servir de nada, ese dragon no funciona exactamente como la prision de agua o crees que mei puede mantener el dragon de agua quieto para que tsunade se ahogue? ese es un jutsu a larga distancia que le lanza no funciona como la prision de agua que se mantiene para ahogar al oponente. cuando mei lo utilizo contra madara el dragon lo escupio rapidamente en el anime los movimientos estan mas fluidos y se puede notar que madara no se movio por el golpe de tsunade, despues los kages se mueven para apoyar a tsunade y alli es donde se puede notar que claramente mei no llegaba a gran velocidad a diferencia de tsunade quien llego de un salto(tampoco he mencionado que tsunade es muy veloz pero si mas veloz que mei), por lo que aun se deduce que ella no tiene muy buena velocidad. el factor importante que he querido aclara sobre la evasion de tsunade es la distancia con la que salta, madara no saltaba a grandes distancias pero si evadia mas velozmente, por lo que la lava de mei no podia alcanzarlo, en este caso tsunade como ya dije puede saltar con gran distancia para quedar fuera del alcance del jutsu de mei. el raikage lanzo a madara al suelo por lo que se veia afectado por el jutsu, claramente mei no puede hacer lo mismo contra tsunade si ella se aleja lo suficiente. dudo que cuando tsuande caiga este al alcance de mei, tomando en cuenta que ella va a tomar distancia y mei no podra alcanzarla rapidamente. por lo que tengo entendido el jutsu pilar de agua es expulsado por la boca (desripcion del jutsu de esta wikia y en el anime se puede apreciar), ademas como mei lograria hacer eso si tsunade no le da tiempo como lo hizo cuando sorprendio a madara o cuando ella reacciono antes de que mei lograra hacer algun sello de mano, simplemente la puede despistar con katsuyu para despues acabarla de un golpe. yo no mencione que tsunade invocaria a katsuyu al principio del combate (de hecho no se quien fue), lo que yo indique fue que katsuyu complementaria su falta de ataques a distancia despues de alejarse. el acido de katsuyu es mas veloz que mei, ella no tendria como evadirlo tampoco puedo decir que no puede defenderse por que desconozco la reaccion del acido con el agua o podria defenderse con su doton (no he visto doton pero tal ves pueda hacer un muro para defenderse), en ese momento tsunade aprovecharia y acabaria con mei mientras ella se concentra en el otro ataque.